Be My Boyfriend?
by kjdsbae
Summary: Kisah jongdae yang tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya kepada Minseok, yang akhirnya disadarkan oleh Baekhyun. It's Xiuchen or Chenmin.


Warning️

Cerita ini adalah fiksi, dan boyslove.

Homophobic tolong jangan baca.

Siapa disini yang tidak kenal EXO? Ya, semua orang tentu mengenal mereka. Mereka adalah salah satu boygrup yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan. Grup yang beranggotakan 12 namja yang sangat tampan ini berdiam di bawah naungan SM Entertaintment.

Mempunyai segudang prestasi, dan lagu yang easy listening membuat EXO terkenal di seluruh dunia.

Berbicara tentang 12 namja yang sangat tampan ini, mereka tinggal di satu dorm yang disediakan oleh agensi mereka.

Di dalam dorm, mereka hanya memiliki 6 ruang kamar, 1 ruang dapur, dan sebuah ruangan untuk mereka kumpul - kumpul bersama.

Memiliki 6 kamar membuat mereka harus membagi kamar mereka dengan sesama member.

Pembagian member sudah dilakukan oleh manager mereka sejak mereka pradebut.

Kamar dibagi dengan bagian Suho sang leader dengan Lay, chanyeol dengan baekhyun, kai dengan kyungsoo, kris dengan tao, luhan dengan sehun, dan terakhir minseok dengan jongdae.

Mereka tidak pernah protes dengan keputusan manager mereka.

Singkat cerita, waktu - waktu yang para member habiskan dengan sesama roomattenya membuat cinta tumbuh diantara mereka.

Diawali denga suho yang lebih dulu menyatakan cintanya kepada lay, membuat member lainnya pun ikut menyatakan cintanya pada roomattenya.

Disusul oleh kristao kemudian chanbaek, kini kai dan kyungsoo serta luhan dan sehun pun sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Tentu saja para fans tidak mengetahui hubungan ini, karena ini masihlah hal tabu bagi sebagian orang.

Sedangkan jongdae dan minseok tidak ada yang tau bahwa sebenarnya mereka sama - sama suka. Dan mereka masih memendam perasaan mereka masing - masing tanpa berani menyatakannya.

Entah jongdae yang terlalu ragu dan malu atau minseok yang terlalu takut akan penolakan. Yang jelas mereka masih menyembunyikan perasaan yang mereka miliki satu sama lain.

Jongdae dan minseok memang jarang terlihat bersama - sama. Mereka selalu saja menyibukkan diri mereka masing - masing. Ada saja cara mereka agar meminimumkan percapakan serta pertemuan mereka. Begitulah cinta dalam diam.

Hingga suatu hari para member menemukan kecurigaan mereka berdua.

Mereka menyusun rencana agar mereka dapat mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi antara jongdae dan minseok.

" Jongdae! Yak! Kenapa kau diam sendirian disini eoh? " tanya baekhyun yang melihat jongdae sedang duduk di bangku tamam dorm sendirian.

" Ah hai baek. Aku sedang duduk saja, aku akhir - akhir ini merasa lelah dan stress. Aku butuh refreshing tetapi aku terlalu malas keluar dorm. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menghirup udara segar disini saja. Kau kenapa tumben ketaman? Yeol mana? Biasanya kalian berdua tidak pernah keluar kamar. " jawab jongdae sembari menatap langit biru diatas sana.

" Chanyeol sedang tidur siang, aku tidak bisa tidur maka aku putuskan menghirup udara segar juga. Dan kau, kenapa sendirian? Kenapa kau tak ajak minseok hyung saja. Kasihan dia sendirian dikamar. " tanya baekhyun mulai memancing jongdae untuk bercerita kepadanya.

" Aku tidak mau mengganggunya baek. Kurasa ia butuh istirahat yang cukup. Akhir - akhir ini jadwalnya padat sekali, aku pikir ia harus istirahat yang banyak agar ia tidak sakit. " ucap jongdae kepada baekhyun

" Wah jongdae! Kau ternyata diam - diam memperhatikan minseok hyung eoh? " tanya baekhyun dengan smirk menyebalkan tercetak di wajahnya yang membuat jongdae bergidik ngeri.

" A - aku tidak- "

" Sudahlah jongdae, mengaku saja padaku! Apa kau ada rasa dengan minseok hyung? Jika ada, ayo cepat nyatakan padanya sebelum seseorang menikungmu. " goda baekhyun sembari menaikturunkan alisnya

" A - aku tidak- "

" Kudengar changmin hyung menyukai minseok hyung, kau mau keduluan? " tanya baekhyun

Menurut rumor yang beredar, salah satu sunbae jongdae shim changmin menyukai minseok. Tetapi jongdae seolah menulikan telinganya, meskipun hatinya menjadi tak tenang mendengar kabar ini.

" Jangan meyebarkan rumor yang belum jelas baekhyun. " ucap jongdae kepada baekhyun

" Tapi aku pernah mendengar dari kyuhyun hyung bahwa changmin hyung pernah menyatakan cintanya pada minseok hyung, tetapi minseok hyung tidak menjawabnya langsung, katanya ia butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. " ucap baekhyun

" Semua orang pasti butuh waktu baekhyun. Lagi pula itu kan urusan mereka, kita tidak baik membicarakan apalagi ikut campur kedalamnya. " ucap jongdae memejamkan matanya menikmati angin semilir yang datang. Jongdae berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

" Yak kim jongdae! Berhentilah membohongi perasaanmu. Kau tau, kau tak jago menyembunyikan perasaanmu itu. Aku bahkan mengetahuinya, bodoh. Kau itu, jika mencintainya maka perjuangkan cinta itu. Kenapa malah saling menunggu untuk menyatakan jika menjadi yang pertama adalah yang terbaik? Jika kau terus berdiam diri dan hanya mengaguminya dari kejauhan, bisa - bisa ia hilang diambil oleh orang lain." jelas baekhyun kepada jongdae yang membuat jongdae langsung membuka matanya dan memberikan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti kepada baekhyun.

" Apa aku terlalu kelihatan baek? Apa aku pengecut? " tanya jongdae

" Kau terlihat sekali mencintai minseok jongdae. Dan minseok pun begitu mencintaimu, aku dapat merasakan auranya duh! " ucap baekhyun kepada jongdae sembari melipat tangannya didada.

" Bagaimana jika dia sudah memiliki kekasih baek? Bagaimana jika ia bukan gay seperti aku? Bagaimana jika ia menolak kemudian membenciku? " tanya jongdae bertubi - tubi pada baekhyun membuat baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

" Pikirkan hal yang positif jongdae! Kau mana tau hasilnya jika kau belum mencobanya. Jika kau tak mencoba mengutarakannya bagaimana kau tau kebenarannya, setidaknya lakukanlah agar hatimu menjadi lega. Jika kau keduluan kau pasti akan menyesal. " ucap baekhyun menasehati jongdae

" K- kurasa kau benar baekhyun. Kenapa aku tak berani mengutarakannya kepada minseok hyung? Aku kan namja. " jongdae menggumam

" Itu baru sahabatku! Semangatlah jongdae! Kejarlah cintamu. Aku selalu ada untukmu jika kau membutuhkan tempat untuk bercerita. Jangan coba - coba kau pendam sendiri masalahmu. " ucap baekhyun.

" Terimakasih baek. Kau sangat membantuku. " ucap jongdae tersenyum kepada baekhyun

" Yasudah kalau begitu, aku mau kekamar dulu. Nanti chanyeol bangun tidak ada aku, dia bisa merajuk dan tidak mau bicara denganku. Aku pergi dulu Dae. " ucap baekhyun lalu memeluk jongdae dan pergi dari taman dorm.

Jongdae hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai balasannya.

**!Make Xiuchen Happen!**

osh : baek hyung! spill the tea!

kjm : ah benar! bagaimana? apa kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?

bbh : sebentar dulu, aku baru saja memasuki kamarku. Aku akan bagunkan chanyeol dulu

kris : aish! cepatlah, aku dan baby tao mau mendengar ceritanya.

kjm : begitupun aku dan lay.

osh : melihat lebih tepatnya kris ge, ini kan lewat sosmed.

kris : terserah kau saja, tapi benar juga.

bbh : baiklah chanyeol sudah bangun.

dan aku akan bercerita menggunakan voice note saja, aku terlalu malas mengetik sekarang, dengarkan voice note yang aku kirim baik - baik, setelah selesai bercerita kita harus membuat rencana baru.

kjm : oke baek, next!

Baekhyun pun menceritakan semua yang ia dengar dan semua yang jongdae katakan lewat voice note. Member lainnya pun tampaknya mengerti dengan keadaan mereka berdua.

Selanjutnya mereka akan membuat rencana baru mempersatukan minseok dan juga jongdae.

Yah sesama keluarga harus saling menolong dong tentunya.

kris : lalu apa rencanamu baekhyun?

bbh : jadi ,bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pertemuan malam dan memainkan sebuah permainan? Contohnya permainan truth or dare?

kjm : oke, tapi aku belum mengerti coba kau lanjutkan.

bbh : karena kita jarang melakukan pertemuan karena jadwal individual masing-masing, kita sekarang pura-pura mengadakannya dan Suho hyung harus memberitahu mereka agar mereka dapat hadir dan jangan sampai mereka tidak hadir dalam pertemuan itu. Tapi kita akan melaksanakannya besok supaya jongdae tidak curiga kepada kita.

Kau bilang saja acara ini untuk mengeratkan tali persaudaraan antar member.

osh : weird but ok.

kris : kurasa oke juga, apa kalian tahu kita jarang bersama akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin dengan mengadakan itu kita akan menjadi lebih baik.

kjm : baiklah kita coba cara itu.

bbh : satu lagi aku punya rencana, saat kita melaksanakan permainan Truth or Dare, salah satu diantara kita harus pergi kebelakang dan mematikan listrik yang ada pada dorm kita.

Setelah itu kita berpencar mencari pasangan kita masing-masing dan tinggalkan mereka berdua tanpa mereka ketahui.

Aku yakin dengan begitu mereka akan berbicara dan juga mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Apakah kalian setuju?

kji : apa menurutmu itu akan berhasil?

bbh : apa salahnya mencoba jongin? jika gagal, kita akan mencoba rencana baru lagi.

kji : baiklah hyung, aku ikut saja.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, minseok rencananya pergi untuk pemotretan majalah terkenal korea.

Ia akan melakukan pemotretan itu bersama dengan changmin.

" Hyung mau kemana? " tanya jongdae saat minseok keluar dari kamar memakai pakaian yang rapi. Jongdae sedang duduk di depan kamarnya sedang menikmati kopi. Jongdae sangat suka dengan kopi.

" A- aku akan pergi pemotretan majalah jongdae. Kemarin manager menelpon. " ucap minseok kikuk.

" Tapi kau terlihat pucat hyung. You okay? " tanya jongdae

" Aku hanya kurang tidur dengan teratur. Selebihnya aku baik - baik saja. " ucap minseok

" Hmm baiklah. Kyungsoo nampaknya sedang memasak hyung, coba kau kedapur dan sarapan. Supaya kau tak sakit hyung. " ucap jongdae dengan penuh perhatian.

" A- aku sudah terlambat jongdae. Nanti saja sarapannya, aku harus pergi. " ucap minseok

" Hyung mau pergi dengan siapa? Apa manager sudah menjemput? " tanya jongdae

" Aku pergi sendiri jongdae, manager tak bisa mengantar karena akan ada rapat bersama lee soo man. Tadinya ia menyuruhku mengajak member lainnya, tapi aku tak mau merepotkan mereka. " ucap minseok

" Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku menemanimu hyung? " tawar jongdae

" B- bukankah k-kau ada jadwal hari ini? " tanya minseok gelagapan

" Jadwalnya diundur hyung. Aku free sekarang. Jika kau mau aku akan berganti baju sekarang, aku sudah mandi tadi pagi. " ucap jongdae memberi alasan

" J- jika kau tak keberatan, aku akan tunggu di parkir dorm. " ucap minseok

" Baiklah hyung, i'll be there at 5. " ucap jongdae kemudian pergi melesat kedalam kamar untuk mengganti bajunya.

Perjalanan menuju tempat pemotretan lumayan dekat, hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam karena lalu lintas masih sedang lenggangnya.

Mereka sampai dengan selamat, meskipun dalam perjalanan mereka hanya bercakap - cakap sedikit. Yah begitulah kalau mengalami kecanggungan.

" Wah hyung, ternyata masih sepi. " ucap jongdae saat mereka sudah sampai di dalam gedung yang akan digunakan untuk pemotretan. Hanya ada beberapa crew saja yang sudah terlihat dan menyapa mereka.

" Kau benar, kukira aku sudah terlambat. " ucap minseok

" Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi keluar untuk membelikanmu sarapan hyung. Kau sampai harus melewatkan sarapanmu gara - gara kau berfikir kau terlambat. " ucap jongdae kepada minseok

" Tidak usah jongdae. Kasihan jika kau harus bolak - balik seperti itu. " minseok menolak apa yang jongdae rencanakan

" Tidak apa - apa hyung, asalkan kau tidak sakit. Aku tak mau orang yang kucintai sampai sakit. " ucap jongdae, sembari memelankan ucapan terakhirnya agar tak didengar oleh minseok.

" Apa katamu? " ucap minseok. Sebenarnya ia mendengarkan perkataan jongdae tadi, hanya saja ia ingin memastikannya.

" A- ah tidak ada hyung. Bu- bukan apa - apa. Aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit. " ucap jongdae sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

" Ahh begitu... " ucap minseok

" Baiklah hyung, aku pergi sekarang. Aku tak menerima penolakan. " ucap jongdae sembari bangkit dari sofa tunggu yang mereka duduki tadi.

" Aish kau ini. Ya sudah, hati - hati dijalan. Dan jangan terlalu jauh - jauh. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak - tidak kepadamu nantinya. " ucap minseok mengingatkankan jongdae.

" Ne hyung. " kemudian jongdae pergi dari gedung itu.

\--

Jongdae kembali dengan beberapa kantong makanan untuk minseok dan juga untuk dirinya.

Saat ia memasuki ruang pemotretan, ruang itu nampak sudah ramai dan tampak juga seseorang tengah berbincang dengan minseok.

Jongdae kemudian berjalan mendekati minseok, dan tampaklah changmin yang ternyata seseorang yang ia lihat dari kejauhan tadi.

" Ekhm, maaf mengganggu waktu kalian. Ini hyung sarapannya. Kalau begitu aku tunggu diluar saja hyung. " ucap jongdae kemudian hendak berbalik menuju parkiran. Ia berencana menunggu minseok disana.

" Tunggu dulu jongdae. " ucap minseok dan refleks memegang tangan jongdae.

" Apa kau sudah sarapan changmin-ssi? Jika belum, ayo gabung bersama kami. " tawar minseok tetapi tangannya masih memegang tangan jongdae.

" A- ah aku sudah. Kalian makan saja, aku akan kesana sebentar melihat - lihat crew yang bekerja. " ucap changmin lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapan jongdae dan minseok.

" Ayo duduk jongdae, kau pun belum sarapan sama halnya seperti diriku. " ucap minseok menarik tangan jongdae dan membuat ia terduduk disampingnya.

" Aku makan di dorm saja nanti hyung, kau habiskan saja semua makanan yang kubeli. " ucap jongdae sembari ikut membantu minseok mengeluarkan semua makanan dari bungkusnya.

" Tidak jongdae, kau juga harus memakan- Oh.. kenapa tanganmu berisi sisa darah? " ucap minseok terkaget melihat tangan jongdae. Kemudian ia memegang tangan itu lagi dan mengamatinya

" Gwaenchana hyung, itu hanya luka kecil. Ayo lanjutkan sarapannya, keburu photoshotnya dimulai. " ucap jongdae

" Apa tidak sakit? Aku bisa memintakan p3k disini jika kau memerlukannya. Kurasa mereka memilikinya. " tawar minseok

" A- tidak usah hyung. Aku baik - baik saja. Tolong jangan mengkhawatirkan ku. " ucap jongdae lalu menarik tangannya agar minseok berhenti membuatnya berdegup lalu salah tingkah.

Jongdae pun tak tahu dimana ia mendapatkan luka tersebut.

" Ah.. baiklah. Apa perlu kusuapi? " tanya minseok dengan polosnya.

" Oh ayolah hyung. Disini banyak orang dan aku masih bisa sendiri oke? Kau makan saja yang lahap. Nan gwaenchana. " ucap jongdae kepada minseok.

Mereka makan dalam diam meski saling berusaha mencuri pandangan satu sama lain. Melihat minseok yang lahap dalam makan membuat jongdae tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya.

" Kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu jongdae? " tanya minseok

" A- ah tidak hyung. Hanya saja kau makannya lahap sekali sehingga sisa makanannya sampai mengotori wajahmu. " ucap jongdae

" Apa iya? " tanya minseok disertai kedipan tak percaya dimatanya yang membuat jongdae gemas bukan main. Tetapi jongdae harus tetap menahan dirinya agar tidak menyerang minseok.

" Hmm... " gumam jongdae mengiyakan sembari tangannya tergerak membersihkan sisa makanan yang berada di sudut bibir minseok dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Dirasa sudah bersih, ia pun melanjutkan membersihkan menggunakan tisu.

Perlakuan itu mau tak mau membuat minseok merona. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Bahkan jantungnya pun susah diajak bekerja sama.

Oh ya Tuhan bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan seperti ini lagi? Batin minseok.

" Ekhm. Apa kalian sudah selesai sarapannya? Crew memanggil supaya minseok-ssi bisa di make up dan pemotretan segera dilakukan. " ucap changmin yang entah sejak kapan dia ada di depan mereka berdua.

" S- sudah, kami sudah selesai. Kau duluan saja Changmin-ssi, aku akan membantu jongdae membersihkan ini dulu. " ucap minseok

" Baiklah jangan terlalu lama. " ucap Changmin lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Kenapa harus changmin hyung yatuhan? Kenapa bukan Yunho hyung saja? atau kenapa bukan aku? batin jongdae karena melihat changmin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Jongdae, you okay? " tanya minseok saat melihat jongdae melamun.

" A- ah ne hyung. Gwaenchana. " jawab jongdae

" Kau mengantuk? Jika iya kau boleh tinggalkan aku. Aku bisa pulang memakai taksi. " ucap minseok

" Tidak hyung. Aku baik - baik saja. Kau bersiap saja hyung, aku akan membereskan ini. " ucap jongdae

" Kau yakin? " tanya minseok memastikan

" Ne hyung. " ucap jongdae mantap

" Ya sudah jika kau bosan atau mengantuk Kau boleh kembali ke dorm. " ucap minseok mengingatkan jongdae, minseok sebenarnya tak tega melihat jongdae menunggunya seperti ini.

" Baiklah hyung. " final jongdae

Kemudian minseok pun pergi dari hadapan jongdae. Selama jongdae menunggu, ia memainkan ponselnya; mengutak-atik sosmed yang ia miliki dan bermain game juga.

Ia juga mendengarkan lagu, karena untungnya ia membawa earphone.

...

" Jongdae? Kau belum pulang? " tanya minseok setelah dirinya selesai menjalani pemotretan sesi pertama.

" Belum hyung. Apa kau sudah selesai? " tanya jongdae kepada minseok

" Belum Jongdae, masih ada pemotretan bersama lagi nanti setelah pemotretan changmin selesai dilakukan. " jelas minseok

" Oh. Baiklah hyung. " ucap jongdae

" Kau pulang saja jongdae untuk istirahat. Ini sudah pukul 1 siang dan kau juga belum makan siang. " perintah minseok

" Aku tidak mau hyung aku ingin menemanimu di sini. " ucap jongdae

" Tapi jongdae, kurasa ini masih lama. Aku tak mau kau menunggu lebih lama lagi. " jelas minseok

" Tapi hyung a- "

" Jongdae, please. " minseok memotong ucapan jongdae

" Okay, fine. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan baik - baik saja disini hyung. Dan satu lagi, suho hyung bilang akan mengadakan pertemuan nanti malam dan mewajibkan seluruh member untuk datang dia juga memberitahuku untuk memberitahumu karena kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu. Kau harus hadir katanya. " ucap jongdae menjelaskan kepada minseok.

" Baiklah jongdae. Aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Baru saja ia menghubungi aku lagi dan aku baru saja mengangkatnya jadi aku akan pulang dengan tepat waktu nanti supaya dapat menghadiri pertemuan itu. Kau tenang saja aku pasti hadir. " jelas minseok

" Baiklah hyung jika kau tidak ada yang mengantar pulang, tolong telepon saja aku. Aku akan menjemputmu. " ucap jongdae sembari bangun dari sofa tempat ia menunggu.

" Baiklah jongdae " final minseok

Kemudian minseok pun mengantar jongdae ke tempat parkir mobil. Tak minseok berpesan agar jongdae berhati-hati dijalan.

Dan minseok dengan cepatnya memberi ciuman di pipi kanan jongdae dan meninggalkan jongdae begitu saja dengan tatapan cengonya. Ya jongdae shok dan ia memang dikenal sebagai " panicked guy "

\--

Malam pun tiba. Minseok pulang dengan selamat karena diantar oleh changmin.

Melihat itu jongdae cemburu bukan main. Tetapi ia menahannya karena ia sadar diri.

Aku siapa? batinnya.

Sementara jongdae dan minseok masih dikamar; entah apa yang mereka lakukan, grup chat member lainnya mulai ribut karena mereka sedang menyusun rencana.

**!Make Xiuchen Happen!**

bbh : are you ready guys? well it's the time!

kji, kjm, osh, kris : okay, we're ready!

bbh : okay baiklah. jadi disini suho hyung akan mengarahkan tempat duduk kita. pastikan jongdae dan minseok hyung duduk berdekatan.

kita habiskan dengan bercerita dan juga makan - makanan ringan, setelah itu berjalan cukup lama, chanyeol bisa menyuruhku mengambilkan gitarnya kekamar, suho hyung bisa menyuruh luhan hyung dan kyungsoo mengambil makanan lagi. setelah itu tao boleh berpura - pura ingin pipis ke toilet. dan lay hyung bisa berpura mengambil sebuah dokumen penting ke kamar suho hyung atas perintah suho hyung sendiri.

setelah itu antara luhan hyung atau kyungsoo bisa mematikan listriknya.

Oh jangan lupa minta jongdae agar mengambil mic karena akan diadakan karaoke bersama agar ia bisa jauh dari minseok hyung.

setelah itu diantara kita bisa berteriak ketakutan, dan kalian para seme harus langsung menyebar mencari pasangan kalian. Tinggalkan minseok hyung disana sendirian.

Setelah listrik mati dan kalian semua meninggalkan tempat aku yakin jongdae akan mengkhwatirkan minseok hyung dan mencarinya kesana.

Bagaimana? Kalian setuju dan mengerti bukan?

Dan satu lagi, kita tidak perlu bermain ToD

kjm : aku mengerti dan lumayan mudah untuk dikerjakan.

kris : oke got it!

osh : kalau begitu, ayo lakukan sekarang. Keburu mereka berdua istirahat.

kji : iya, kulihat minseok hyung nampak sangat lelah.

bbh : okay! suho hyung, lakukan tugas pertamamu.

y'all fighting!!!!!

...

" Jongdae, minseok! Ayo keluar, member lainnya sudah menunggu. " ucap suho sembari mengetuk pintu kamar minseok dan jongdae

setelah beberapa detik kemudian, minseok pun keluar dari kamar

" Sebentar lagi suho. Jongdae sedang mandi. " ucap minseok

" Baiklah minseok. Suruh jongdae cepat, yang lainnya sudah menunggu. " ucap suho

" Baiklah, sebentar lagi ia selesai. Kami akan segera kesana " ucap minseok dibalas anggukan suho kemudian suho pergi dari depan kamar mereka.

Disinilah mereka semua berkumpul. Mulai menceritakan pengalaman mereka masing - masing yang terjadi akhir - akhir ini.

Mereka duduk melingkar, dengan bagian tengah diisi oleh berbagai macam makanan juga minuman.

Tertawa bersama dan melupakan lelah yang mendera akibat padatnya jadwal yang mereka punya.

Untung saja besok mereka free, jadi mereka bisa sepuasnya bercengkrama hingga pagi hari.

Tapi sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi, ya mereka harus menjalankan rencana mereka.

Hingga akhirnya baekhyun mengkode agar rencananya bisa dimulai sekarang.

" Ge, aku ingin pipis " ucap tao pada kris

" Kau pergilah sayang " jawab kris pada tao. kemudian tao pun pergi ke kamar mandi kamarnya.

" Aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang baru saja ku selesai tulis. Apa kalian ingin mendengarnya? Terutama kau jongdae? Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu." Tanya chanyeol kepada semua member dan juga jongdae

" Sure yeol. " jawab jongdae dan yang lainnya pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban

" Baiklah! Bee, tolong ambilkan gitarku ya? " minta chanyeol pada baekhyun dengan sedikit aegyo. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu bangun dari posisinya dan mengambil gitar milik chanyeol ke kamarnya

" Baiklah, sembari menunggu mereka kembali, tolong kyungsoo dan luhan ambil lagi makanan dan minuman yang ada di dapur. Oh iya, aku juga memesan pizza tadi ada di kulkas tolong ambil itu. Dan sayang, tolong ambilkan beberapa berkas di map merah di atas nakas dekat tempat tidur kita. " ucap suho pada luhan, kyungsoo dan kekasihnya lay.

Kemudian para uke itupun pergi melaksanakan perintah dari suho.

" Oh iya jongdae, kau tolong ambil mic untuk karaoke. Kita akan karaokean bersama. Kurasa itu menyenangkan. " minta suho pada jongdae

" Baiklah hyung" ucap jongdae sembari mengangguk dan pergi

Yash! Berhasil memisahkan jongdae dan minseok. Batin suho.

Sementara itu kyungsoo yang bertugas mematikan aliran listrik, berjalan mengendap - endap agar tidak ketahuan.

Dengan cepat tangannya bekerja, dan

1

2

3

listrik pun mati dibuatnya.

" AaaaAaa " teriak tao dan baekhyun hampir bersamaan membuat kris dan chanyeol berpura - pura tersentak kaget.

" Gegeeee! Kris gege, aku takut. " tao berteriak keras dari kamarnya

" Chanyeolieeee! Tolong kemari, aku tak bisa melihat apa - apa. " baekhyun pun tak kalah berteriak dan merengek agar chanyeol segera kekamar milik mereka

" Hyung kurasa aku harus mengecek keadaan baekhyun. Aku harus pergi. " ucap chanyeol sembari bangkit dari posisinya

" Aku pun, tunggu aku chanyeol. " kris bangun dan melangkah pergi bersama chanyeol

" Kurasa kita juga harus mengecek kyungsoo dan luhan hyung. Mereka tidak membawa ponsel. Ponsel kyungsoo hyung ada bersamaku. " ucap kai pada sehun

" Kurasa kau benar, ayo! " sehun dan kai pun pergi meninggalkan suho dan minseok.

" Kurasa kau pun harus mengecek keadaan lay, suho. Aku rasa ia ketakutan juga disana. " ucap minseok pada suho

" Apa tidak apa kau kutinggalkan disini? " tanya suho memastikan

" Hey, aku tertua disini. Aku akan baik - baik saja. Lagipula aku akan kekamar, tapi aku harus mencari jongdae dulu. " ucap minseok

" Baiklah kalau begitu, cepatlah cari dia dan kembali kekamar. " ucap suho lalu bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan minseok

Sepeninggal suho, minseok mulai meneteskan air matanya. Sama seperti para uke yang lainnya, ia pun takut jika keadaan sudah gelap gulita seperti ini.

Ia ingin diperhatikan juga, namun siapa yang memperhatikannya? Tidak ada.

Ia pun bangkit dengan air mata yang menetes begitu saja dari mata indahnya untuk mencari keberadaan jongdae

Sialnya, ponsel miliknya lowbatt dan mati. Membuat ia kesulitan dalam melihat jalan. Karena demi tuhan ia tidak melihat cahaya sedikitpun selain gelap yang gulita.

" Akhh... " rintih minseok saat kakinya tak sengaja menabrak ujung meja kaca diruang santai tempat berkumpul tadi karena ia tak melihat jalan

" Hyung... hyung kau masih disini? Kau disebelah mananya? " ternyata jongdae datang dan mendengar rintihan minseok

" J- jongdae... aku disini hikss. Tolong kemari. " ucap minseok terisak. Minseok sudah terduduk, karena kakinya sakit akibat terantuk tadi

" Tunggu disana hyung. Aku datang. " ucap jongdae

Kemudian jongdae mengarahkan flashlight ponsel miliknya kesegala arah untuk mencari minseok.

Dan akhirnya ia pun menemukan minseok dan segera mengampirinya.

" Hyung.. kau baik - baik saja? Dimana yang lain? " tanya jongdae sembari berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan minseok

" Mereka pergi menemui kekasih mereka dan meninggalkanku hiks " ucap minseok masih dengan isakan kecilnya

" Yatuhan. Yasudah, aku disini untukmu. Berhentilah menangis, ayo kekamar. " ajak jongdae kepada minseok

" Tapi ak- "

Jderrrrrr!

Suara gledek terdengar keras sekali disusul dengan jatuhnya hujan yang kroyokan sehingga membuat minseok terkejut dan refleks memeluk tubuh jongdae

Ia ketakutan; tubuhnya bergetar dan tangisnya makin menjadi

Datangnya hujan diluar rencana para member.

" Oke tenang hyung. Ayo kekamar. " ajak jongdae sekali lagi

" Tapi k- kakiku jongdae... sakit... " ucap minseok mencicit

" Baiklah, ayo aku gendong " ucap jongdae lalu menggendong minseok ala koala dan membawanya kekamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, jongdae menurunkan minseok di atas kasurnya.

" Ada yang kau butuhkan lagi hyung? Kau butuh minum? Biar kuambilkan untukmu. " tanya jongdae kepada minseok

" T- tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku jongdae, kumohon. Aku tidak membutuhkan apa - apa. " ucap minseok sembari memegang tangan jongdae

" Hey, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu hyung. Sekarang istirahatlah, ini sudah larut. Aku akan kembali ketempat tidurku. " ucap jongdae sembari mengusap - usap surai coklat milik minseok

" Tidur disini saja jongdae... bersamaku. " ucap minseok sembari mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap tangan jongdae

" Tapi hyu- "

" Kau tidak mau? " tanya minseok memotong perkataan jongdae

" Hyung... " ucap jongdae

" Hmm? " jawab minseok bingung. Mereka masih menggunakan penerangan dari flashlight milik ponsel jongdae

Dan hujan pun tampaknya mereda. Ya begitulah hujan yang sekedar bertamu.

" Berhentilah membuatku berdegup hyung. Kau tau tidak? " tanya jongdae masih setia mengusap surai milik minseok, tetapi bedanya sekarang ia sudah duduk disamping minseok

" A- tau apa jongdae? " tanya minseok polos. Sebenarnya ia tau kemana arah bicara jongdae saat ini.

" Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat dan mungkin ini terdengar aneh. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu hyung... " ucap jongdae sembari tersenyum kepada minseok

" Aku sudah dari dulu memendamnya hyung, aku terlalu takut mengakuinya padamu. Aku tidak mengharapkan kau membalas cintaku hyung. Aku mengatakannya agar aku bisa lega jika nantinya seseorang telah memilikimu duluan. Aku tidak tahu apa pandanganmu tentang hubungan sesama jenis, mungkin saja itu menjijikkan bagimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin satu hal darimu, jika kau tak bisa membalas cintaku, tolong tetaplah berteman denganku, jangan pernah menjauh ataupun membenciku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku. Dan akupun ingin kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu. " tambahnya membuat setetes air mata minseok keluar dari kelopak matanya.

" J- jongdae... " ucap minseok sembari memeluk jongdae dengan erat seperti ia tidak akan melepaskannya dan tidak akan ada orang yang mengambil jongdae dari dirinya.

" Hmm... " ucap jongdae seolah bertanya

" Aku.. a- aku juga mencintaimu.. bahkan sejak pradebut... " ucap minseok kepada jongdae

" You what? yatuhan.. berikan aku nafas.. " ucap jongdae sembari membalas pelukan minseok dan memeluknya dengan erat

" Aku mencintaimu jongdae, sangat. Kau tahu aku sangat menantikan hal ini terjadi. Aku sangat menantikan kau menyatakan cintamu dan aku membalas menyatakan cintaku juga padamu. Aku terlalu takut jika harus duluan mengakuinya padamu, kau tahu aku takut akan penolakan. Diam - diam aku memperhatikanmu dan mengharapkanmu. Aku selalu merasa bahagia jika melakukan suatu hal bersama denganmu. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku jongdae... " ucap minseok sembari menatap mata jongdae. Ah indah sekali.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan rumor yang beredar hyung? " tanya jongdae ragu - ragu

" Rumor apa jongdae? " tanya minseok

" Bahwa changmin hyung menyukaimu... " jawab jongdae

" Memang benar jongdae. Tapi aku tidak menerima cintanya, karena aku percaya suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi milikku. Dan sekarang itu terjadi. Lagipula, changmin sudah menjadi kekasih yunho sekarang. " jelas minseok sembari menangkup wajah jongdae.

Minseok sudah kembali ceria sekarang, ia bahkan merona. Berbanding terbalik dengan tadi yang suasana hatinya buruk dan tangis yang keluar dari mata kucingnya.

Jongdae dapat melihat kebahagiaan didalam diri minseok meskipun dibawah penerangan yang minimum.

" Jadi? " tanya jongdae kepada minseok

" Jadi apa hmm? " minseok balik bertanya

" Be my boyfriend? " tanya jongdae sembari menyelami mata minseok dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang dibibirnya. Meskipun hatinya sedikit khawatir akan penolakan

Minseok pun berdiam sejenak, mencari keseriusan dimata milik jongdae. Dan menurut pengamatannya, jongdae benar - benar serius dan terlihat begitu mencintai dirinya. Jika begini siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang kim jongdae?

" How can I say no to that? " ucap minseok sembari memeluk jongdae dan terkekeh malu.

Hah rasanya sangat bahagia sekali mendengar penerimaan minseok. Ini adalah hari terbahagia yang pernah alami jongdae di tahun ini.

" Aku ingin menciummu hyung... "ucap jongdae kepada minseok dengan tangan jongdae yang menangkup wajah minseok

" Sure~ you can do that sweetie " ucap minseok sembari memajukan bibirnya untuk dipertemukan dengan bibir milik jongdae.

Kemudian pertemuan bibir pun tak dapat dielakkan lagi. Mereka saling menyesapi rasa manis dari bibir mereka masing - masing. Menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang meluap - luap. Mereka membiarkan nafsu mengambil alih tubuh mereka.

Bertarung dan membelit lidah didalam rongga hangat mulut mereka. Minseok pasrah dan membiarkan lidah milik jongdae masuk dan menjelajahi mulutnya, mengabsen tiap gigi yang berdiri dengan tegaknya.

Membiarkan butir - butir keringat yang mulai turun dengan semangatnya.

Panas mulai menjalar ditubuh mereka, karena memang saat ini suasananya gelap. Ditambah dengan listrik yang mati membuat AC tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya.

" Eungh... nghh.. " desahan minseok ahkirnya lolos juga, setelah ia berusaha mati - matian menahannya. Kerah baju kaos jongdae pun sudah kusut dibuatnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Merasa permainan bibir jongdae semakin nikmat saja, tangan minseok pun memilih rambut belakang kepala jongdae sebagai pelampiasannya kini.

Menyelipkan jemari mungilnya diantara rambut - rambut jongdae, menariknya dan meremasnya gemas. Menyalurkan rasa menggelitik yang membuat tubuhnya meremang dimakan hawa nafsu yang datang.

" Nghhh.. jonghh.. dae-yahh.. eunggh.. " nama jongdae terus disebutnya, pertanda ia tak dapat membendung rasa nikmat yang terus menjalari tubuh mungilnya.

Jongdae kemudian berpindah menjelajahi leher putih mulus milik minseok, karena ia yakin minseok sudah tidak kuat lagi melakukan ciuman bibir karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Jongdae membuat sebuah tanda kepemilikan disana. Agar semua orang tau, bahwa mulai malam ini minseok adalah miliknya seorang.

Tetapi karena terbawa nafsu, jongdae tidak bisa membuat sebuah tanda melainkan beberapa buah.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat minseok terus melenguh kecil akibat lehernya yang terus dijelajahi oleh jongdae.

Tentu saja suara indah tersebut membuat jongdae menjadi kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Tetapi sebelum ia menjadi kelepasan, jongdae memutuskan cumbuan tersebut. Lalu kemudian menatap minseok yang sudah berantakan dibawah kungkungannya.

Entah kapan posisi mereka menjadi seperti ini dan entah kapan lampunya hidup. Jongdae dan minseok bahkan tak sadar akan hal itu.

Mata yang sayu, wajah yang memerah, bibir yang membengkak, rambut yang berantakan, keringat yang mengucur, dan juga beberapa tanda kemerahan yang ia buat menjadi pemandangan yang pertama kali jongdae lihat dalam diri minseok setelah aksi mencumbu tadi.

Ia seksi sekali, jika sudah seperti ini pikir jongdae. Bahkan lebih seksi dari yeoja yang memiliki payudara serta bokong yang besar.

Minseok jauh lebih sempurna.

" Hampir saja kelepasan.. " ucap jongdae sedikit terkekeh pada minseok, kemudian berguling kesamping minseok

" Kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu ternyata " ucap minseok terkekeh dan mencium pipi jongdae sekilas

" Begitulah aku hyung, aku selalu tak bisa menahan diriku jika berada bersamamu. Selama ini pun aku mati - matian menahannya. " ucap jongdae mengusak rambut minseok

" Jangan pangil aku hyung lagi, jongdae. Kau tak asik... " ucap minseok mendusal - dusal wajahnya pada dada jongdae

" Kau mau kupanggil apa hm? " tanya jongdae sembari tersenyum

" Aishh! Lupakan saja.. " ucap minseok memeluk jongdae

" Jangan merajuk baby.. " ucap jongdae sembari mencium pucuk kepala minseok bertubi - tubi.

Minseok pun hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar jongdae memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'baby'

" Ayo kita tidur sekarang baby. Tomorrow, let's go on date! " ucap jongdae bersemangat

" Oh, really? Where will we go? " tanya minseok

" It's secret " ucap jongdae sembari terkekeh dan mencubit hidung minseok.

" Yak! Sakit jongdae-ya uhh.. " ucap minseok sembari mengusap - usap hidungnya

Jongdae yang melihat itupun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat sikap imut milik minseok.

Kemudian ia dan minseok mengganti posisi. Kini jongdae berada sejajar dengan dada minseok dan tangannya memeluk pinggang minseok.

Jongdae terus mendusal dada minseok dan merapatkan dirinya untuk mencari kehangatan dimalam yang sudah sangat larut ini.

Minseok tersenyum dan menyisir rambut jongdae menggunakan jemari kecilnya. Ia terus melakukan hal itu, hingga akhirnya jongdae menguap dibuatnya. Dan minseok pun terkekeh kecil melihat sikap manja dari jongdae.

Seperti inilah jongdae, ia akan mengeluarkan sikap manjanya jika ia kelewat senang ataupun sedih.

" Ayo tidur baby. Kau pasti lelah dan mengantuk. " ucap jongdae mendongak kearah minseok

" Kau benar jongdae-ya, aku lelah. " ucap minseok menyamankan posisinya agar bisa tidur nyenyak dan kemudian memeluk erat tubuh jongdae

" Baiklah ayo tidur. Tapi sebelum tidur, berikan aku kiss dulu hmm.. " ucap jongdae mempoutkan bibirnya

" Kau... " ucap minseok tertawa kemudian memberikan jongdae ciuman sekilas di bibirnya kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Jongdae pun membalasnya juga. Ia mencium minseok dikeningnya dan dibibirnya juga sebelum memejamkan mata untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi.

" Jaljayo baby... have a nice dream. " ucap jongdae.

" Jaljayo jongdae-ya. " balas minseok.

Sementara diluar pintu kamar jongdae dan minseok para member tengah menguping entah sudah berapa lama.

" Apa mereka sudah tertidur? Aku tak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka lagi " ucap baekhyun

" Kukira sudah. Ayo kita kekamar. Rencana kita ternyata berhasil. " ucap luhan

" Siapa dulu dong yang buat. " ucap baekhyun terkekeh sembari memeluk kekasihnya chanyeol.

" Yasudah kau memang terbaik. Ayo kekamar, aku dan lay sudah mengantuk. " ajak suho pada member lainnya.

" Ayo... " jawab member lainya serempak.

End.

written by me @kjdsbae

I'm sorry for typos,

hope you guys like it!

maaf tulisannya berantakan ya, aku ga terbiasa nulis disini :"(

also find me on wattpad @kjdsbae


End file.
